Miracle
by VioletOD
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward fall in love. There's ups and downs, can they stay together through it all or will they fall apart? Can they make it through love and marriage, and what is the big thing that may kill them both?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I walked into my new school. Fork's High, I was the new kid already attracting attention, probably at how weird I am. The boys keep waving at me, probably thinking I'm a freak. I walked through all my morning class. I didn't see the point of going to school. It was the end of 11th grade, but my dad insisted and they got my grades from my other school in Phoenix my dad Charlie assured me it would be fine. I guessed he used some of his influence from being chief of police. I met Angela, who was the shy and quiet girl. I liked Angela allot.

Angela offered for me to sit with them and rather then sit by myself and make my self look worse I accepted. At her table I was introduced to Eric, Ben, and Diana. They were all polite and made nice conversation. I found out that Diana was dating Eric and Angela was dating Ben. Ben looked at Angela with absolute adoration. I let my eyes wander as they talked about something they did over the weekend. It was then when I looked over onto the other side of the cafeteria when I saw him. His green eyes were staring at me, then I as I saw him he looked quickly away and kissed a girl with blond hair on the cheek. I was surprised at the pure pain I felt.

"Who are they?" I asked Angela, nodding to the table where he sat.

"Those are the "Popular." People." Diana answered with air quotes. "There's Stacy, the blond one sitting at the end of the table." The one I hated already she meant. I shook my head; I had no reason to think this way. Diana continued. "Stacy's band of girl dogs, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." She said as she rolled her eyes. I laughed. I looked over to the two girls and they were trying to get attention from two boys. One of them I recognized he asked to be my partner in English this morning. "The two boys are Mike Newton" she said pointing to the one I knew from my English class. "And Tyler Crowley. Then there's Stacy and her boyfriend Edward Cullen." I cringed. Cullen, I swear I've heard of that name.

"Cullen?" I asked her.

"Yeah as in Carlisle Cullen, he's a famous surgeon and Esme Cullen the famous interior designer."

"Oh." I knew who they were of course, they were filthy rich.

"Then there's Edward's older brother Emmett and his younger sister Alice" she nodded to the big muscular guy then to the short pixie. "Emmett dates Rosalie Hale and Alice dates Jasper Hale." I looked back over both the hales had the same blond hair and blue eyes.

They all looked stunning. I saw the one call Alice glare at Stacy. I liked her already. As I looked at them I saw Edward's head turn to meet mine. I glanced quickly away. I heard the bell ring and I quickly got up and headed to biology.

Edward's POV

I shook my head trying to clear it as I walked to biology. Here I was having a nice day. I played with my brother Emmett before school, walked with my girlfriend and then I was having a pleasant conversation with my sister Alice when _she_ walked in.

I've heard Mike talking about her the whole day. Isabella Swan or Bella as she liked to be called. As she entered the lunchroom, I swear I saw bright lights turn on around her, she was beautiful. I watched her walk in with utter most grace then she tripped into her chair. I had the feeling to get up and ask if she was okay. I shook my head, why would I do that? Stacy came in then, I was waiting for lights but they didn't shine she smiled at me and sat down with her two minions. Jessica and Lauren, my sister glared at them and Jasper kissed Alice's cheek. Alice hated Stacy.

I was staring at the girl, not the girl, as if she was only girl in my world but Bella when she suddenly looked at me. I felt my heart quicken. What? I swiftly looked away, I couldn't care for this person, and I had a girlfriend. I kissed Stacy on the cheek, EW. What was the matter with me? Edward get a grip on yourself I thought.

"Have you seen her face, no make up what so ever!" Stacy said to Jessica and Lauren. This was normal, they talked about everyone.

"This new girl sounds like a freak." Jessica said and the other two girls nodded. Wait they were talking about Bella?

"Actually she's freakin hot." Mike said and Tyler high fived him. Arrogant fools as if one of them even deserved her.

"No she's a freak, look at the way she dress!" Stacy whined. She had no right, Bella looked amazing, in jeans and a blue shirt she took my breath away, the blue brought out the cream in her skin. Wait stop that, but Stacy shouldn't be saying that regardless. I was about to speak when Alice spoke up.

"Shut up Stacy and get over yourself, the only reason your talking about her is because she looks better than you! Give it a break." Alice said rolling her eyes. Stacy was about to say something when I spoke up.

"It's okay Stacy you still look the good." I said trying not to laugh as if Stacy looked better than Bella. I laughed again. She smiled at me and Alice glared. Soon Stacy was talking of other things and I looked back at Bella, she was laughing. I smiled then she looked at my sister and then at me probably sensing my gaze. Then she looked quickly away. I shouldn't have been looking, did she think the same. I frowned. Whatever, Edward get over it. I saw Edward looking at me and then at Bella, she smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bag that Bella, before the end of this year." Mike as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes as my hand balled up in fists.

"Shut up, we heard you!" Emmett said and Rosalie nodded her head. I saw Bella walk quickly out of the lunchroom.

"Ready baby?" Stacy asked me and I nodded. Whatever Bella was doing I didn't care, she was of no concern to me.

Now I was sitting in biology. Mr. Mason was calling attendance, today was going to be a partner lab. Everyone had a partner except me. I probably would have minded if anyone in this class was actually smart. Then everything changed, I saw vibrant colors as Bella walked in and gave a slip to the teacher. Then he spoke to her and nodded towards my table. This can't be good, I have a girlfriend and I'm attracted to this girl. Well she's probably not much behind the face so it doesn't matter, but watching her sit down I knew I was horribly wrong.

Bella's POV

Apparently this was a partner lab. Great, Edward was sitting next to me. When I saw him I swear I saw colors as I walked into biology and saw him sitting at the only free table.

"Begin." The teacher said.

"Would you like to first?" He asked, his voice sounded like a whole perfect symphony.

"Sure." I said and I slid the first slide into the microscope. He looked surprised that I said yes.

"Prophase." I said confidently. I said switching out the slides.

"Do you mind if I check it?" he asked as he stopped me. When he touched me, it seemed like an electric current through my hand. We both gasped.

"Sorry." He murmured. Then he looked at the slide.

"Hmm, prophase." He said.

"That's what I said." I replied.

"Sorry, it's just people here don't usually get things right." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm not like other people around here." I said, I was far from that. I didn't fit anywhere.

"I see that." He said with a smile. I swear his smile nearly made my heart stop. We finished the lab in no time; we had the rest of class to finish. The teacher came over to look at our work.

"Well Edward, what have I said before, let the other person do work too." He said exasperated.

"Bella identified 3 out of the 5." He said defensively.

"Have you done this before Bella?" he asked.

"No, but we have done things like that." I said.

"So you were in the advance course in Phoenix." He said, and I nodded.

"Good thing you too are partners then." He said walking off.

"Yes it is." Edward said with a smile, I smiled back. What did that mean?

I kept to myself the rest of the class and rushed out of the class room. He had a girlfriend, I don't even like him…okay I was lying to myself, of course I liked him. I smacked my head against the desk as I sat down in Spanish.

"That probably hurts." I heard a soprano voice call. I looked up to see a pixie like girl sitting next to me, looking concerned. I remembered her name was Alice Cullen. Edward's sister.

"Yeah it does." I said rubbing my head, she laughed.

"Then why are you doing it?" she said still laughing. I shrugged.

"I don't think that's the only weird thing about you." She said with a friendly smile.

"Nope." I said pooping the p and laughing with her.

"Then I think, we're going to be best friends." She said laughing harder, which made me laugh harder. Everyone stared at us, but I didn't care, Alice was really cool.

That night I got home and went straight to work, cleaning and cooking. The doorbell rang and I hurried to the door. There was a boy standing there, he looked to be younger than me, I looked up at his face and recognized him easily.

"JACOB!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Bells, I heard you were back." He said hugging me.

We sat and talked about good times and about school. It was easy talking to Jacob, I missed him.

The first month pasted quickly, Alice and I became best friends. Jacob and I saw each other allot since our fathers were best friends, we became good friends. Everyday Edward would talk to me in biology and we would just talk, about something funny we saw, or our lives, what we wanted to do, anything, we became really good friends but just as we became good friends I realized I wanted more. I met Emmett in gym and he was like the big brother I never had. He always thought it was hilarious when I would fall and or trip. Jasper and Rosalie were really nice to me, Jasper liked the same books I had, and Rosalie said she just had to look at my truck because it was a classic, blah blah blah, I tuned out after she said classic. They all kept asking for me to sit with them, but I always declined. I could never sit next to Stacy and Edward together in there own moments. That was too much for me. Nobody knew why I declined but I think that Alice knew. She knew the one thing I wouldn't admit to anyone. I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I walked in to biology and Edward smiled when I sat down.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi" I replied putting my jacket over the back of my chair.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Better now." He said with his crocked smiled. It took me a minute to start breathing again.

Out teacher handed out our assignments and I finished them easily as did Edward so it left us the period to talk.

"So, I decided that you were right." He said.

"Oh and what about?" I asked.

"That I shouldn't listen to everybody else, about me becoming a doctor just like my father. I'm my own person and I decided that I'm going to have a career in music." He said and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm happy for you." I said with a smile. He squeezed my hand back with a breath taking smile. I tried to do something other than drooling at him so I took out my book and started reading Romeo and Juliet.

"Ah fan of the classics?" Edward asked. I nodded not looking at him. He laughed. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said with his drop dead crocked smile.

"What?" I insisted.

"I just love how you get so wrapped up in the book, like you're in your own little world." He said with a smile, it nearly stopped my heart. Was he saying something nice about me or just calling me a freak? Since he had a girlfriend I was guessing the latter.

"Yeah, I'm ordinary; I'm a freak I got it." I said shaking my head and looking back at my book. I was surprised when he grabbed the book out of my hand. I looked at him stunned, he looked mad. "What?" I asked, not seeing why I upset him.

"You are not a freak, and you are not ordinary. Never think that. You are most amazing girl I have ever met." He said his green eyes boring into mine. Then the bell rang and it took me a minute to get up, I turned around and almost fell but two strong arms caught me. I turned and saw Edward smirking.

"Thank you, for what you said and for catching me." I said quietly. Everyone had left the room, even the teacher.

"It's the truth, and you need someone to look after you." He said laughing quietly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, cause I'm going to walk off a bridge." I said as I rolled my eyes."Well your becoming a musician instead of a doctor…so I guess you can't give me medical advice, or stitch me up when I crack my head open…again." I said laughing.

He suddenly looked serious.

"I'm serious; I don't want anything to happen to you. Be safe" He said sternly, all I could do was nod. It was as if we were caught up in our own moment. "You're too beautiful for anything this mess up this face." He said his hand caressing my cheek. What was happening? Then he was staring intently at my lips. Then he grabbed my face and stared into my eyes.

"Tell me to stop Bella." He said breathless. I couldn't speak. Then he leaned in and then his lips touched mine and it felt like I was on fire. I saw fireworks, I saw vibrant colors. I kissed him back fiercely and his hands braided themselves to my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held on to me, like he was scared I would run away. Then it hit me.

I pulled back and he stood there shocked.

"We can't do this." I said seriously, he looked hurt but he nodded. "You have a girlfriend." I reminded him.

"What?" He asked. I gaped at him.

"You have a girlfriend." I annunciated then I watched realization hit him.

"This never happened!" he all but growled. "You're right we shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." Then he was looking at the ceiling, and then his face looked pained. "Bella, we shouldn't be friends anymore." Of course he didn't want to be friends, he didn't like me, and he knew what a mistake I was.

"Yeah we shouldn't." I said trying to conceal my pain. I felt tears in my eyes. "Goodbye Edward." I said and I ran out the room. I sat down in my Spanish class and kept wiping my tears.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked giving me tissues. I just shook my head. "It was my stupid brother wasn't it?" she asked. I nodded. "He's so stupid, Bella just tell me, that's what best friends are for." I told her what happened and she nodded and gasped and then she looked concerned, then she thought about it for a minute and then replied.

"Bella I think he likes you." Alice said confidently.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" I exclaimed.

"I heard every word but I don't believe it." She said. "Well I don't believe that it means he doesn't like you." She said in the matter of fact tone. I laughed.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Trust me, oh and you're coming over later." She said.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"To my house." She annunciated.

"Oh no." I said shaking my head.

"Yes, everyone's going to be there to pick out outfits for prom." She said.

"I'm not going to prom, I don't even have a date and prom is like a week away." I said.

"I don't care; I already picked out your dress. Please?" she pleaded and she used her puppy dog face. I sighed there was no turning down Alice

"Fine later at…?" I asked.

"Around 7." She said.

"Mmhmm." I said and she laughed and tore a piece of paper and starting writing on it.

"Here are directions." She said handing me the piece of paper.

The Bell rang for the last class of the day and I sulked all the way to gym. I stopped near the gym to get a drink, and then I sat up and spun right into someone. I dropped all my books I started picking up my stuff, not looking up.

"I'm so sorry." I said looking up and then I gasped. Edward was staring at me; remember he doesn't mean anything to you. I got up and walked quickly into the locker room.

Edward's POV

I watched Bella walk into the locker room and I ached to follow after her. I wondered if she cared for me at all. I kissed her in biology and it was the most exciting feeling, I have ever experience. I never felt anything like it. It felt as if my body was on fire, I saw all these colors and fireworks. I never wanted it to end. Then she pulled back and I knew I made a mistake, I just kissed her that wasn't gentleman of me too do, when did I become a gentlemen? I knew when I met Bella she deserved to be treated that way. She reminded me of something. I had a girlfriend, at first I didn't know who she was talking too but then I remembered Stacy. I felt like a stupid a-hole for cheating, I might be allot of things but a cheater was never one of them. Bella didn't even want to be my friend and I was forcing her. I knew that if we weren't friends then I wouldn't talk to her all the time and I wouldn't be tempted to take her on the floor.

I walked to my car and just sat there, I had a free period so I just stayed in my car. All I could do was think of Bella, in the last month that's all I've ever thought off. Bella, and her face and how amazing she was. An angel for a lack of better phrase. Bella was a goddess; I knew I didn't deserve her. I always was a player, I went with the most popular girl, that's how I thought things were suppose to be, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Bella and now she hated me. That knowledge made my heart rip open. I got out of my car and breathed in the fresh air trying to banish her to the back of my mind.

"Hey Edward." I heard Tyler come up.

"Hey Tyler." That night I got home and went straight to work, cleaning and cooking. The doorbell rang and I hurried to the door.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really." I replied.

"So your sister and Bella have been getting really close." He commented.

"They have?" I asked, I never saw them talk even though I tried ignoring her.

"Well yeah, but well can you get me a date with her?" he asked. I gaped at him; I didn't want him to have Bella! I wanted to have her. I shook my head angrily and walked away. I couldn't believe how jealous I just got. People flirted with Stacy all the time and I never gave it a second thought. I never felt this way with Stacy. I felt so deeply about Bella, if anything ever happened to her, I'd die. I was turning into such a melodramatic girl.

I was walking past the entrance to the school where I saw a girl and a boy kissing. I recognized the girl, Angela; she was in my government class. The boys I recognized too, Ben, he was in my Spanish class. They looked so happy just be in the presence of each other.

"I love you." Ben said beaming at Angela. I couldn't see Angela's face since her back was facing away from me now but I heard her.

"I love you too." She replied. They walked away hand in hand.

I felt something hit me, inside. My heart swelled. I was in love with Bella.

"Hey." Stacy came up to me kissing my cheek. I cringed. I was in love with Bella, and all though she probably didn't feel the same way I couldn't continue to be with Stacy when I loved Bella so completely.

There wasn't a good way to say this

"Stacy, we're done." I said and I walked away. I was walking to my car when I saw Bella and Mike talking; I listened in, slowing my pace so I could hear all of it.

"So did you finish the paper?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was really easy." She replied, of course it was for her.

"OH yeah it was." Mike said.

"Well I have to go." She said.

"Well I just wanted to ask you something." Mike said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"So do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked, I held my breath.

"Sorry Mike, but I don't think Jessica would like that. Not to mention I'm not going." She replied with a little smile."Sorry." She said, I started to breathe again then she walked away.

"You'll be mine." I heard Mike whisper to himself. I wanted to go up and punch him. I knew he was thinking of Bella in a way that was wrong, how dare he!

I was almost ran to my car that my siblings already sat in.

"Saying goodbye to your beloved Stacy?" Alice sneered.

"Just breaking up with her." I replied.

"Wow, you were right Alice, he does like Bella." Emmett said laughing. I slammed on my breaks which made him laugh harder.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you like her Edward, but you're so stupid. You made her CRY!" she exclaimed.

"You don't know that I did that." I said defensively. Bella didn't care for me; she didn't like me that way.

"Edward, Alice and Bella are best friends. How have you not noticed?" Emmett asked as if he was stating that the sky was blue.

"Edward's been too busy trying to ignore Bella, so he wouldn't like her to notice that." She said. I gaped at my sister. How does she know everything? Was she physic or something?

"I'm in love with her Alice." I said and I heard Emmett gasp.

"Edward in love, I thought I'd never see the day." Emmett said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you're lucky that I got you a second chance. Bella's coming over later, so there." She said smiling.

"You're the best." I said.

"I know." She said. I sped home to get ready. I had this thing in my head; I knew it was about her. I needed to write it down, it might help me make things right with Bella, I didn't know if it would work but I knew I had to try.

Bella's POV

I can't believe that Mike really asked me to prom, and then some other boy earlier. I didn't need Stacy and her minions hating me more. After was happened in biology I was sure they would. Stacy would probably come over and yell at me saying to get my filthy hands off her boyfriend and Edward would say Exactly, I love Stacy not you Bella. I felt the thought rip my heart.

How I wished he would tell me he loved me. I knew I loved him, he was the one I went to sleep thinking about, and he was the one I woke up thinking about. I went home and as I got out of my car. I heard my dad call to me, then I slipped on ice and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder. I was in the hospital, there was suddenly a bright light shining in my eyes. I blinked a couple of times.

"Isabella can you hear me?" I heard a voice call me. I looked up at a man with very blonde hair. "If you can hear me, blink." He said. I blinked and he stepped back. My eyes finally refocused. He looked familiar. "I'm , your Isabella correct" he said. That explains it, his green eyes told it all. This was Edward's father.

"Hi, and it's just Bella." I said, sitting up.

"Your father said you fell. I will recommend some pain medicine. Other than that your fine and you will be able to leave. " He said, he was looking at my chart. "It seems you've been in the hospital allot." He commented.

"Yeah, I'm really clumsy; I should get a handicap sticker for it." I said and he chuckled.

"Try to be more careful. I hope you will feel better." He said

"Thank you and I will try." I said and he smiled and exited. I got dressed and was met by my dad.

"Hey." He said. " says you should be fine." He said. "I was worried." He mumbled. I smiled and he smiled an awkward smile back.

I got, home made myself and my dad dinner, and then I got ready to go to Alice's house. I knew that it was silly to get ready and I knew that Edward didn't care but I would still look nice. I already got the okay from Charlie so I just got in my truck and pulled out the directions she gave me.

I arrived there at exactly seven. There house was, well it was beyond words. I met her mother Esme, she was so sweet. Alice led me into the living room where Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting. Alice cut and measured us and stripped us, I was so glad to be the first one done. Esme came in and asked if I wanted something to drink and I nodded, but I said I'd get it, she smiled and then pointed me towards the kitchen and told me to help myself to anything I wanted.

I walked into the kitchen and poked my head in the fridge. They had more food then a restaurant but with Emmett I bet they probably needed it. I just took a bottle of water and shut the door. I was surprised when I turned around and not alone in the kitchen. His green eyes boring down on me, Edward. I ignored him and stalked into the living room.

"Bella." I heard him call but I didn't pay attention to him. I sat down next to Rosalie and he came in standing at the edge of the room leaning against the wall, he looked more like a model then anyone ever had the right too. Alice started talking to me and then a wicked glint came into her eye.

"So Mike keeps asking me to tell you to go out with him. He wants to "tap that"" She said using air quotes. Then I heard a loud noise, it sounded like a growl. I looked around the room and then everyone's eyes were on Edward and when I looked at him, I swear his eyes were black.

"Mike needs to keep his hands to himself before I rip off his hands." He said through his clenched teeth. Why was he acting like this? He didn't even care; it wasn't fair that he acted like he cared when he had a girlfriend! I abruptly stood wanting to be out of there.

"I don't see why you care." I mumbled on the way out. I sat in the island in the middle of kitchen and just looked out the window.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice call. I sighed, couldn't put this off.

"What is it Edward?" I said turning to look at him, my mind going blank looking at his intense gaze.

"Of course I care." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Edward, you don't even want to be my friend." I said, I felt tears falling down my cheeks. He rushed over to me and held my face in his hands frantically trying to wipe them away.

"I only said that because I knew that you don't care for me; well not as I care for you. I didn't want to be tempted to kiss you again when I clearly upset you by doing so." He said sincerely. Was he on medication?

"I wasn't upset, wait…what do you mean I don't care for you?" I asked indecorously

"Bella, I'm well aware you don't care for me." he said as if the thought pained him.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought you did." I said softly, how could he be thinking this off all things? "I pulled away because I knew that you thought it was a mistake, you have a girlfriend." I said, that was right, he was probably in love with her, and he felt pity for me.

"I broke up with her." He said and I gaped at him, it took me a minute to respond.

"Why?" I asked, barley hearing myself.

"I realized that even though you couldn't possibly want to be with me, that I couldn't possibly be with Stacy when I was so into you." He said a faint blush touching his cheeks.

"Are you really so into me?" I asked caressing his cheek, to make sure he was really here and no just some dream. He leaned his face into my hand and placed a light kiss on the palm of my hand.

"I really am and so much more." He replied dazzling me with his eyes. I think he did that on purpose, but at this moment I couldn't care.

"How much more?" I asked in barley a whisper. He took my hands and held them tightly.

"I l –" he started to say but then his father walked into the kitchen. Edward moved so we were facing his dad but still had one hand twined together "Hey dad, I want you to meet—"

"Bella." said smiling as he looked up.

"Hi ." I replied smiling.

"Please call me Carlisle; I'm guessing I will be seeing more of you anyways." He said setting down his jacket and chuckling. I laughed.

"Dad, how do you know Bella?" Edward asked, and then he turned to me. "Were you at the hospital? Why? Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Edward, son." Carlisle said in a calming voice. "She slipped and hit her head, I ran all the tests and she's fine. So calm down." Carlisle said in a resurging tone and then he left the kitchen.

"Are you sure your okay, don't lie to me." he said looking at my head. I pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine. Now can we get back to our earlier conversation?" I asked.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested. I nodded and he took my hand and led me out the back door. We walked on a path of some sort and then we came to this little meadow. I gasped, it was so beautiful. I saw a small portable stereo and a blanket and a picnic basket. I turned around and he was smiling at me.

"What's this for?" I asked beaming; his smile grew wider in response.

"Just for being amazing you. Come sit with me." he said leading me to the blanket I sat down next to him and stared at the stars.

"Beautiful." I commented.

"No." he replied shaking his head, I looked at him curiously. "Not with you standing here in comparison." He said kidding my hand.

"Tell me what you were going to say in the kitchen." I said, I needed to know. It sounded like…but I doubt that…he couldn't have started to say that. Again he was really worried about me when he heard I was in the hospital… no, I knew he didn't love me, especially the way I loved him.

"Bella?" he asked, and I looked back up at him.

"Yes?" I responded a little dazed.

"Do you really want to know what I was going to say?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes please." I replied.

"I was going to tell you that I loved you." He said looking deeply into my eyes. I was shocked, in awe. I hoped he would say those words, in my dreams he said those words and he actually said them. "I understand that you don't fell the same way…" he said but I cut him off with a fierce kiss.

"Stop, I love you too." I said breathless.

"Really?" he asked his eyes widening. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." I said and then he was the one to kiss me fiercely.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." He said as we laid on the blanket looking at the full moon.

"I need to show you something." He said getting up. He went over to the stereo and pressed play. Soon a beautiful song was playing through the speakers. I was in awe. He came back to me and sat down and picked me up to pull me into his lap. I layed my head against his chest and breathed him in. We just sat there and listened to the song and held each other. As it came to its last note I felt a tear spill from my eye.

"That was beautiful." I said wiping the tear. I turned around to face him he was blushing. "What's its name?" I asked and he blushed harder. "What?" I asked.

"I named it Bella's Lullaby." He said nuzzling his face into my hair. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"You wrote this?" I asked beaming. I knew he was special. He nodded. "For me?" I asked and he nodded again.

"You inspired it." He said smiling a little. I threw my arms around him and was kissing every spot I could find. He chuckled.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"I LOVE IT!" I said kissing him.

"Thank gosh, I thought you hated it." He said, I laughed at his relived expression. I sighed and laid my head against his chest again. We talked about music, we talked about all the little things but nothing could compare to the big things that were said before. We're in love and just this idea couldn't keep a smile off my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

_1 year later…_

Alice and I walked arm in arm into the cafeteria and sat down with everyone. Edward as always immediately pulled me to him. It's been a year and he still acted the same way when we started dating. Alice was being even more hyper than usual because today was prom, out last prom of our high school careers. Alice had already picked out all our attire and accessories. Girls were getting dressed and ready at my house and the boys were getting ready at the Cullen's.

"Bella move over towards Edward." Alice said urgently. I did as I was told and then I saw a soda spraying the space where I was sitting. I looked up to see Stacy standing there with a soda can in her hand.

"Oh, good thing it missed." She said snottily.

"Go somewhere." Rosalie hissed. Stacy just rolled her eyes at her and then turned to Edward.

"You're missing a good time Edward. Do you remember all the fun things we did?" Stacy said seductively. I cringed into Edward.

"Did you not hear Rosalie? Beat it!" Alice said standing to her feet. Stacy smiled at Edward and then walked back to her table with Jessica and Lauren. I sighed.

"Are you physic lil sister?" Emmett asked laughing. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, how did you know she was going to do that?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, I just knew as soon as she started walking over here." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well physic or not, thank you." I said and she smiled.

"Of course." She said. The bell rang and Edward and I walked to English. It was amazing the things he got the secretary to do. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't stop. Stacy always did these things. I tried not to dwell on them, I knew they probably had done things but I didn't want to think about it. I sat down in English and tried to block out the thoughts. I knew Edward's eyes were on me but I was too occupied to care. Did he care that I didn't want to right now? Did he want to take Stacy on her offer? This was probably him taking pity on me. I shouldn't have told him I'd go to prom with him; I shouldn't have agreed to be his girlfriend. I should have just let Stacy have him, now I was holding him back. By the end of the period I basically convinced myself to break up with him.

"Bella? Everyone already left." Edward said pulling me from my revue. I shook my head; I took a deep breath and turned to him. I gasped he was so beautiful.

"Edward…" I started to say then he kissed me fiercely. When he finally pulled back to give me a chance to breath I just stared at him, but I had to let him go free.

"Edward, if you want to be with Stacy you know you can right?" I said and his eyes flashed.

"NO." he said through his teeth. I jumped back at the sudden fierceness in his tone. "I refuse to be with anyone but you." He said shaking his head as if to get rid of the thought.

"You guys have a history, and you guys have gone way father than you and me, I know she's really pretty." I said, it felt like there was a huge hole in my heart ready to be torn open.

"Bella look at me." Edward commanded. I did as I was told and he grabbed my face. "I don't want her, I want you…she was my past, you're my present and future. I don't mind waiting, because waiting for you will just make it special. Stacy is okay looking I guess but she will never in anyway ever compare to the pure beauty that is you. So stop being silly and know that I love you and only you. You own me, body, mind and soul." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I love you with everything I have." I said simply. Then he took my hand and we went to our next class.

"Alice." I complained she rake a comb through my hair. "You're going to pull my hair out." I cried.

"You'll be thanking me when I'm done." She said. About an hour after the boys were suppose to be here soon. Since I was the last one to get they're hair done I was the last one to get dressed. I tired to hurry, I heard the boys down stairs already. I can't believe I let them talk me into this. I walked down the stairs and I saw Edward just staring at me. Charlie made everyone stand for a picture he took more than a couple for Esme, and Carlisle and the Hales'. Everyone left and Edward and I trailed behind them, we got in the limo and laughed and I must admit we had a good time.

Everyone rushed outside, while Edward pulled me around the school to the back, then he was kissing me into the wall and I melted into him. We were both breathing harder than usual.

"I'm sorry, but you look amazing tonight and I couldn't take it anymore." He said kissing my hand.

"Thank you." I said breathless and he chuckled. We walked inside and it looked like everyone was staring at us. Edward growled and snagged an arm around my waist and we made our way to everyone else.

"I knew they boys wouldn't be able to keep they're eyes off of you." Alice said pointly at Edward.

"Like they needed another reason to stare at her." Edward said. We all sat there talking, I saw Stacy and her minions glaring at me from the punch bowl. I couldn't care less.

"Let's dance Bella." Edward said trying to pull me up. I shook my head, and he smiled and nodded.

"Edward, I can't dance." I pleaded.

"I'll show you." He said dazzling me, and I gave up and he led me to the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and he swayed my hips to the music. Then a new song came on.

**SONG: TOUCH by Natasha Bedingfield**

_I was tryin' to cross the street_

_When I tripped and spilled my coffee_

_On a man who yelled at me_

_And then walked off in a hurry_

I started swaying to the music by myself; it was just a perfect.

_Now he's gonna be late for work_

_So he called his secretary_

_Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby_

_Who's been waiting for a while_

_And talking on the phone_

_Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go_

_But he's here right now_

_Standing in my house_

_And someone turns the music loud_

_So we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Yeah we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up_

_Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

_When we dance_

_When we laugh_

_When we touch_

_I was planning out my party_

_Running errands 'round the city_

_Gorcery bags full of alcohol_

_And chocolate chip cookies_

_Saw a dress that was amazing_

_In the window of a boutique_

_So I went across the street_

_Then my heel broke and it threw me_

_I tried to catch my balance_

_But I was 'sposed to fall_

_It seems that spilling coffee_

_Was no accident at all_

_Cuz you're here right now_

_Sitting on my couch_

_Funny how it all works out_

_When we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Yeah we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up_

_Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

_When we dance_

_When we laugh_

_When we touch_

Edward and I were in our own world as I felt his breath on my neck. I reached behind me and brought his face closer and I felt him smile against my neck.

_Every choice we make_

_And every road we take_

_Every interaction_

_Starts a chain reaction_

_We're noth affected when we least expect it_

_And ten when we touched_

_And it all connected_

_Every choice we make_

_And every road we take_

_Every interaction_

_Starts a chain reaction_

_We're noth affected when we least expect it_

_And ten when we touched_

_And it all connected_

_When we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Yeah we dance_

_And we laugh_

_And we touch (touch touch)_

_Gonna party all night till the sun comes up_

_Cuz it feels like the world dissapears around us_

_When we dance_

_When we laugh_

_When we touch_

_Ooo oo oo ooo_

_We touch_

_Ooo oo oo ooo_

_We touch_

_Ooo oo oo ooo_

_We touch_

_Ooo oo oo ooo_

_We touch_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

_2 years later…_

I was walking out off the college doors when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I flipped it open. I smiled, it was from Edward.

**Hey, so I official have finished moving in and Esme has already finished decorating it. (I know big surprise.) Address attached, please stop by…I miss you.**

**Love you**

I smiled and texted him back.

**See you soon then.**

**Love you too**

I got in my car and drove to the address he gave me. It was so weird being in New York. It was nice that all the Cullen's were here too though. They were all like a second family to me. I got to a grand place. It was huge, a mansion if I ever saw one. It was so the Cullen's though. I parked and then went up to the door. I was about to knock on the door when it went flying open and I was swung into the air. I laughed.

"I missed you." Edward said kissing me.

"I missed you more." I said around his lips.

"I doubt that." He said pulling me into the mansion. I gasped, it was so beautiful, it was so Esme.

"Your mom did an amazing job as always." I said, gazing around.

"How do you know that I didn't pick this stuff out?" he asked. I looked at him doubtfully.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Of course not." He said laughing.

"I didn't think so." I said.

I just stared shocked into awe. This place was amazing.

"So I'm going to just get to the point." He said, he took a deep breath and turned to me. "Move in with me?" he asked. I couldn't find my voice. I knew I looked like a goldfish opening and closing my mouth. He started to look worried, did he really not think I was going to say yes. "It's okay if you don't want to, I mean I know it's a huge step, but we've been together for 4 years and I was just…" I silenced him with my lips.

"I would love to." I said, he beamed at me and he ran an unsteady hand through his bronze hair.

"You scared me there." He said with his drop dead crocked smile. I turned away looking at out place. I do have to like how it sounds.

"Plus if you say yes then it would make things easier." He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I turned to him but I didn't see him, I gasped and then stopped breathing as I looked down and saw him on one knee, he had a black box on his knee.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you everyday of forever." He opened the box and there laid a beautiful ring, it was…amazing...it was...I needed better words. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I said breathless. He smiled a breath taking smile which wasn't good since I wasn't breathing anyways. He picked me up and swung me around, kissing my lips, my cheeks, my eye lids.

"You've made me the luckiest man alive. Oh and Alice said she's planning the wedding. I don't know how she knew you were going to say yes." He said hugging me closer.

"I told you she's physic." I said hugging him closer. "I love you."

"Isn't that why you're marrying me?" he asked. I laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter, but if you guys aren't liking the story I could stop writing, just tell me what you thought.**

**Thank for the love**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

_1 year later…_

I turned into the driveway and the sun caught my engagement that it shined in my eyes. I didn't mind though, it was a reminder of the man that loved me, who 3 months ago I got married too, I remembered our honeymoon, we were right to wait, I was sure there was nothing better than that. I don't think we explored any part of Isle Esme, I think we really just stayed in bed. I never thought I could ever get happier.

I took my keys out and opened up the front door and stepped in from the rain.

"Edward?" I called but no reply. I sighed; being married to a world renowned composer had its downsides. I went into the kitchen, I was really tired but I was also really hungry. I shouldn't be tired, I slept in today. I didn't have to go to work, well home was work. Being an author is tiring things; at least I'm a renowned author. I chuckled I was so cocky sometimes.

I shouldn't be hungry; I just came back from lunch with Rose and Alice. Oh well. I poked my head in the fridge as soon as I smelt the food I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then looked in the bathroom cabinet looking for something to settle my stomach and I came across two things, a pack of pills and a blue box with tampons, two things I haven't used in awhile. OH MY GOSH!

I grabbed my jacket, jumped into my car and sped to my doctor's office.

I was greeted nicely and Anne sat me in my usual room. I shook my head at all the days I spend here. She drew some blood from me and then left.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle said as he came in. Crap!

"Hi Carlisle." I said, I forgot my doctor was my father in law.

"Did you run into something again?" he asked laughing. I mean, I was probably wrong anyways, but I didn't need him to tell Edward.

"This is patient, doctor confidential right?" I asked hesitantly.

"If you mean I'm not going to tell Edward then no, I'm not going to tell him." He said. Phew. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't think I am…but...and yeah so…here I am…" I said and he laughed at my confusing sentence.

"Bella…" he said in a resurging tone.

"Curse you and your perfect bed side manner Carlisle." I said and he laughed. "Well I've been really tired, and really hungry. Especially today, but I went to get food and it made my stomach revolt and then I went to find something to settle my stomach and I found my box of tampons, and I realized that I haven't been using them."

"You're late?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Yes." I said in a quiet voice. Just then Anne walked in.

"Her blood results." She said handing him a piece of paper. "By the way, I like your shoes Bella." She said with a wink and then she left.

"Well…oh." Carlisle said.

"Oh come on." I said impatient.

"Bella, your pregnant." He said, I think I saw a tear in his cheek. "I'm going to be a grandpa." He said.

"I'm going to be a mom." I said, my hands flashed down to my stomach.

"I'm sorry, of course this is your choice what to do with the baby." He said wiping his eyes.

"Of course I'm keeping my baby Carlisle, your going to be a grandfather." I assured him and he smiled. Everyone is going to be happy, oh no. Edward, we never talked about kids, what if he didn't want them. I remember once we were all talking and Stacy said how she wanted a child and Edward was so against it. He said he would never want one. My heart sank.

"Oh no." I said, I felt the tears coming.

"Bella what is it?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What if Edward isn't happy about this? He said before that he didn't want kids, what am I going to do?" I exclaimed.

"First of all, my son said that when he was in high school and id I remember correctly he wasn't with you at that time." He said and I nodded. "Exactly, I know my son. He will be thrilled. I won't tell him of course, but you are 3 months pregnant and you need to start taking vitamins." I nodded. Then I thought over his words.

"Wait 3 months?" I exclaimed, I lifted up my shirt and there it was a little but noticeable bump.

"Yes." He said. "Usually girls find out before then because they notice that they aren't getting there period but apparently not you so that's why your so far along." He said in his doctor tone. I just nodded. I knew when the night of the wedding. He gave me prescription and told me to take the vitamin everyday. He gave me a big hug and told me I had to be very careful. I nodded, yes I would. For my baby.

I knew who I would have to tell first. This was going to be painful. I knocked on there door and Jasper answered.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said hugging me.

"Hey Jasper. Is Alice around?" I asked biting on my lip.

"Yeah she's upstairs rearranging our closet…" He said.

"Again." We said at the same time. I laughed and walked up the stairs until I found her in the closet sorting though shirts. I was about to knock on the door, to let her know I was there but she beat me to it.

"Hey Bella." She said not turning around. I walked across the room and sat down next to her.

"Alice, I know you're in fashion mode but I really need you to pay attention right now." I said slowly, she turned to me and rolled her eyes. "You can't tell Edward. I need to tell him." I said and she nodded, I got her interest now.

"You're pregnant!" she didn't even guess, but said it confidently.

"How did you know?" I asked. "You _are_ physic." I said shaking my head.

"No, I knew that you've been tired and hungry and I defiantly see that baby bump. Then when you told me that you wanted to tell my brother it all made sense. Plus you haven't had any cramps in the past three months." She said, she saw I was about to open my mouth but she put up her hand. "Your cramps are epic, ever since I met you; I always wait for your next one. You look like your dying, but I wasn't sure… OH MY GOSH! I'm going to be an AUNT!" Alice said jumping up and down. "JASPER!" she called.

"No, Alice." I said but she was already out the door. I got up and was about to run but then I remembered Carlisle telling me to be more careful. I got down stairs and saw Alice screaming and talking about baby clothes.

"Congrats!" Jasper said throwing his arm around me.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

"No one's going to tell Edward. I told them not too." She said.

"What do you mean them?" I asked through my teeth. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"CONGRATS!" I hear Rose's voice yelling. "I'm going to be an Uncle OH; I'm going to be an Uncle HEY." I heard Emmett singing in the background, I could picture him doing the mambo while singing the song.

"Just don't tell Edward, I want to do that." I said.

"I promise, Emmett and I are going to shop for some toys."

"I'm only 3 months Rose."

"So." She said as if my reason didn't matter. "Love you Bella."

"SO DO I!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Love you guys too, bye." I said and I hung up.

"Hurry and go home, Jazz and I are going shopping for clothes." Alice said grabbing her keys.

"Alice I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I honestly think it's a boy." I said.

"It's a girl." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"First of all, I'm never wrong and second of all you're always wrong." she said smugly.

I turned to Alice and tried to stare her down but it didn't work. I gave up. Then my phone rang. I looked at the Caller I.D.

"Hello Esme." I said.

"CONGRATS!" she yelled into the phone. Alice told Esme? No….

"Carlisle." I said and she laughed.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help it." I heard Carlisle call in the background.

"Sure, sure." I replied.

"I won't say anything, but promise me you'll let me do there room. Please?" she pleaded. There was no way I could resist Esme, even if I wanted to.

"Of course Esme." I said.

"Thank you; have to go shopping for baby cribs. Love you Bye." And with that she hung up. I gaped at the phone. Alice was laughing so hard I thought she was about to pee her pants. I mumbled something that resembled a bye and then I left.

I was almost home when my phone rang. It said Angela. I haven't talked to her since the wedding.

"Hey An—"

"CONGRATS!" Angela screamed.

"CONGRATS!" I hear Eric, Diana and Ben scream in the background.

"How'd you guys find out?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie have it as there status on face book." She said.

"Angela, I have to go kill Alice, I'll call you back." I said, she laughed.

"Okay." She replied and we hung up. I was far to mad to call her so I texted her instead.

**Face book? Really!**

I got an instant reply back.

**Edward never goes on, so chill.**

I rolled my eyes.

**Easier said then done.**

I smiled at her next text.

**I know right. Think of this, you'd never be going through this if you didn't have me ;). **

I laughed as I texted her back.

**And imagine my life might actually be normal.**

She text back immediately.

**I know, now stop texting in the car you have my niece you have to watch after.**

I smiled and put my phone away. I was home in about 5 minutes. I got out of my car and was half way to the door when I noticed that they're was a silver Volvo in the garage. I took a deep breath and went inside. I set my keys down as he came down the stairs.

"Bella, I know that—" he started to say. I KNEW HE WOULD FIND OUT!

"Yes I'm pregnant!" I yelled. Edward's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open, oops.

"You didn't know did you?" I asked hesitantly and he shook his head. It was silent for a couple seconds or minutes I wasn't sure.

"When did you find out?" he asked. I thought he was about to pass out. Talking about passing out…I felt wobbly. I haven't eaten since I went with Rose and Alice.

"Today." I said quietly, it was so obvious the silence. He didn't want this baby. I felt the tears slide down my cheek.

"BELLA!" Edward said pulling me into his arms. He started rubbing my back.

"It's okay Edward, I understand." I said sobbing. "I'll just leave okay." I said, and then Edward's hand froze.

"WHY?" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I can be better!" he said, I thought he was going to start crying but he didn't, I've never seen Edward cry not even when his grandmother Elizabeth died, and he really loved her.

"I know you don't want a baby, but Edward…I really want our baby. So I'll just leave." I said pulling away from him but I didn't get far before he was pulling me back to him, he turned me around to face him.

"You think I don't want this baby?" he asked flabbergasted. I nodded. "My silly Bella, I don't want this baby, I need this baby. This wonderful creation, half me and half you." He tilted my face to meet his. "Together you and I created a life…Bella. A life." He said, as I looked into this eyes I saw the love and adoration for our baby.

"So you want the baby?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I remember you and Stacy arguing about it that one day she said she wanted one and you said none." I said.

"Correction I said I didn't want one with her. This is my baby and YOUR baby. That makes all the difference." He said with a smile. "I thought you wanted to leave because you thought I'd make a horrible father." He said frowning. I grabbed his face in my hands.

"You will make an amazing father." I said sternly. "Understand?" I asked and he nodded. I looked at him doubtfully and he gave me a genuine smile.

"Bella, why did you think I already knew?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you so I went to Alice, and of course she already knew but she waited for me to confirm it." I said rolling my eyes and Edward chuckled. "Then she told Jasper and then Rosalie who told Emmett. Then Carlisle told Esme, because he's my doctor so he knew of course already. Which he totally lucky that he's my father in law because he totally broke patient doctor confidentially. Then Alice put it on her face book and then Angela, Ben, Eric and Diana called me. This made me very tired." I said. Then I was suddenly in his arms.

"Then let me get you to bed." He said and he carried me to our room. Edward hummed my lullaby and soon I was asleep.

* * *

**If you don't review and show that you like it, how am I suppose to update? :P Review...ppppllllzzz**

**xoxo Violet  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I awoke to the delicious smell off eggs. I opened my eyes and saw Edward with a tray with eggs on it.

"Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?" I asked sitting up.

"Your carrying our baby." He said kissing my forehead. "Dang it I forgot your vitamins." He said getting up.

"Hey how'd you know about those?" I asked.

"I called Carlisle when you fell asleep." He said. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I watched him put on a pair of jeans and he looked like a model. I tried not to drool as I watched the muscles in his back move as he walked into our bathroom. I ate most of the food before he even got back.

"Well aren't you hungry." He said lying on the bed handing me a pill. I took it and swallowed it with my drink. I picked it up and set in next to the bed.

"I'll put the in the kitchen." He said about to get up again but I pulled him back on the bed.

"No you're lying here with me." I said. He chuckled and then layed down and then I laid my head on his chest and sighed contently. I felt his lips in my hair.

"So do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked tracing the right side of my body. I trembled a little and he laughed. I smacked his chest.

"I think it's a boy." I said.

"Dang it." I heard him say under his breath. I was surprised.

"You wanted it to be a girl?" I asked shocked.

"Yes...my baby girl." He said with a smile. "Why are you surprised?" he asked.

"Well since you're a boy I expected you to want a boy." I said shyly.

"I'll be fine with whichever. Which one do you it to be?" he asked.

"I don't have a preference. I just like the idea of it being yours and mine." I said shrugging. He nuzzled his face and then I turned and kissed him ending the conversation.

Around 3 p.m Edward told me I had to get up because Esme is hosting a gallery opening and she wants us there. I nodded, and then frowned.

"What is it love?" Edward asked his face reflecting mine.

"I'm going to get really fat." I complained and he chuckled.

"I would care if you had a third eye or webbed feet I would love you either way. Plus this right here." He said rubbing my stomach "Is proof of our love." He said with a smile and then we fell back to bed.

We hurried into the gallery arriving about 15 minutes late because of our activities.

"Where have you guys been?" Alice complained when we got inside.

"We had some things to catch up on." Edward said smiling.

"Yeah, come on." She said pulling us towards the rest of the family. I was looking at this really nice picture when I saw her. Her blonde hair was blown out and her dress was very short and her high heels were about 10 inches or so, okay maybe that's a stretch but the one thing I knew was she was here for Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I was admiring a piece of my mother's work when I felt Bella stiffen. I looked at her and then looked at where she was gazing and I was met with a pair of blue eyes that I knew well. Stacy. I saw her staring at me and then she finally walked over.

"Edward." She said.

"Stacy." I replied.

"Hello Bella." Stacy said, I think that was the first nice thing she said to Bella. Bella must have recognized it to because she looked up at me raising her eyebrows and I did I lightly shrugged and she nodded a little. We looked back at Stacy and she was looking at us curiously. Of course we perfected our silent conversations especially with my nosy sister Alice.

"Well I hear you guys got married 3 months ago." She said.

"Yes." I said with a proud smile as I looked at my wife. I was the luckiest man alive. When she said that she married me, it was the happiest day of my life, soon to be moved by the day our baby will be born. I couldn't love anyone more then Bella and our baby. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well congratulations," she said. "Waiter." She called as a waiter walked by. She handed me a glass and then was about to hand Bella one but she refused. "Why?" Stacy asked. Bella looked up at me nervous then back at Stacy.

"I just don't drink." Bella said.

"Come on this is a special occasion." Stacy said trying to get her to take the glass.

"Stacy, Bella isn't allowed to drink." I said talking the glass and setting it on another waiter's tray.

"What did she go into rehab? The AAA?" she asked laughing, but it didn't seem as if she meant it in a mean way. Either way, I didn't care.

"Of course not, but Bella's pregnant." I said and I saw Stacy's eyes widen as she looked from me to Bella and then back to Bella's stomach. I squeezed Bella's hand and she smiled at me. I felt my heart beat quicken. 4 years we've been together and she still made my heart beat faster.

"Well then congratulations." Stacy said raising her glass.

"Thank you." I replied

"So what have you been up to?" Stacy asked me.

"Excuse me; I'm going to find Alice." Bella said and then she just walked away. I felt a pain of sadness as I watched her walk away. I didn't like her leaving me, even for a short time. I turned back to Stacy.

"Well I made a couple more million dollars for another song, nothing that major." I said.

"Congrats, well isn't it your night." She said with a chuckle. I laughed with her. "I really hope we can be friends." Stacy said and it looked like she really meant it.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I actually need an opinion on something, a girl's opinion for Bella. Do you think you could help? Alice and Rose would probably just tell Bella." I explained and she nodded.

"Of course." She said. I took a napkin and wrote down the address of a coffee shop I go to all the time.

"So I'll see you at ten?" I asked and she nodded. Then I went off to find Bella. I found her talking with Esme about a piece she liked.

"Hello." I said in her ear coming up behind her. I felt her tremble and I tried not to take her on the floor right there.

"I'll see you two later; people are leaving. I love you both." Esme said kissing our cheeks and then she left. Bella turned to me and smiled but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Curse you for knowing me so well." She said and I laughed.

"I know the horror of me knowing your acting face." I said and she pouted.

"So how is Stacy?" she asked casually.

"Ah." I said fully understanding. "You know I only have eyes for you." I said in her ear.

"I know, it's just a little hard." She said.

"I'm sorry love. I might know a way to get your mind off of it." I said kissing down her jaw.

"Um…how…um…exactly is that?" she stammered, she was so cute when she did that.

"Let me show you." I said taking her hand as we ran out of the gallery into my car and then I carried her to our master bedroom and laid her on our large white bed and she took my breath away.

"You coming to bed?" she asked seductively. I laughed and jumped on to the bed and crawled up to her. Effectively ending whatever thoughts we both had.

* * *

**So since I have like zero reviews for this story, until I get a review I'm not posting anymore...**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I woke up before Bella and stared at her and marveled at her. How could this perfect angel be meant for me? I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. I left her a note saying that I was out with Emmett; I didn't want her to know about my surprise. Somebody heard Bella's Lullaby and wanted to put it in a movie. The Premiere was this weekend and I wanted to take Bella to it. It was about some vampire loving a human. It was called Twilight. I knew Bella had read the books and loved it but I didn't know if she'd want to go with me to the premiere.

I didn't know if she would like the song in the movie so, I thought why not get Stacy's opinion. I walked into the café and told her about the movie, she thought it was a good idea. I showed her the script and all that and she looked happy. Maybe this friend thing is going to work out after all.

Bella's POV

I stretched and reached for Edward but he wasn't there. I found a note in his place. I got up and searched for the light switch.

**I'm out with Emmett. I'll be home soon.**

**Love You,**

**Edward.**

I smiled and went down to the kitchen. He loved his brother; it was nice they still hung out. I looked in the fridge and then I realized. I wanted something from the bakery down the street. I got dressed and then grabbed my keys and then got in my car. I heard my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hey Rose." I said.

"Hey Bella, Emmett and I wanted to know if you and Edward wanted to come over later. Emmett wants to try to beat him at mw2 again." She said. Edward wasn't there?

"Edward isn't with Emmett?" I asked.

"No, Emmett's here with me."

"Hey Bella." I heard Emmett yell.

"Oh." Was all I could reply. I came to a red light and stopped.

"Where's Edward?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's just at work or something…" I said, mmm. I smelled coffee. I looked over at the cafe. I loved it there; Edward took me there all the time. I looked in the café and then looked back at the light. Then I did a double take.

"I think I found him, I'm going to call you later." I said through my teeth, I didn't wait for an answer, I just hung up. Edward was sitting in the café with Stacy; they were only talking calm down Bella. I saw Stacy glance out the window then back at Edward and then she placed her hand on Edward's arm and he laughed. Stacy didn't see me, so she didn't do it on purpose, who am I kidding she knew exactly what she was doing. The light changed green and I did a U-turn and sped home. I stalked up into my room. I slammed the door and I slammed one of my CD's into the stereo, soon I was surrounded with Rihanna.

**SONG IS BREAKIN' DISHES BY RIHANNA**

_[x4]  
I don't know who you think I am_

_He been gone since 3.30 (3.30)  
Been coming home lately at 3.30 (3.30)  
I'm super cool, I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you're gonna get it  
Now I ain't trippin', I, I ain't twisted  
I ain't demented, well just a little bit (huh)  
I'm kicking ass, I'm taking names  
I'm on a flame, don't come home babe_

_[CHORUS]  
I'm breakin' dishes up in here  
All night (uh huh)  
I ain't gonna stop until I see police lights (uh huh)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man (tonight)  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
Oh_

_I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I'm killing time and I'm bleaching ya clothes  
I'm roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I'm burning, is your attire  
I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested  
And I can't believe hes always out every night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I'm looking round for something else to throw  
_

I picked up my pillow and threw it across the room. How could he do this, and LIE ABOUT IT!_  
_

_[CHORUS]_

_(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
I don't know who you think I am  
(I don't know who you think I am)  
But I really don't give a damn right now  
(Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh)  
If you don't come I'm a huff and puff and  
Blow this, Blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this,  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this, Blow this  
I'm a blow this, blow this, huh  
Blow this house, house down  
Dishes, breakin' dishes, breakin' dishes_

_[CHORUS]_

_A man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan  
a man, a man, on a m-a-a-a-aan_

_breakin' breakin' breakin' breakin' (dishes dishes, dishes) [x3]._

The song ended just for me to hear a car pull into the driveway. I got up and looked out my window and saw Edward parking his Volvo. I got up and went to the stairs to wait for him.

* * *

**So do you like it? Reviews would be nice**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Edward walked in and put his keys down. I sat there smiling at him. As he went to the stairs he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello love." He said walking up to me.

"How was your time with Emmett?" I asked politely, trying not to throw something at him.

"It was good, we had allot of fun." He said wrapping his arms around me. I stood up on me toes and kissed him. I tried not to bite him, like I wanted too.

"I missed you." I said, you stupid cheater!

"I missed you too love." He said kissing the top of my head. Well if he wanted to lie, I could play games. I pulled away from him and took of my shirt and then my pants, not feeling self conscious but angry. His mouth dropped open. I slowly walked away. Then I felt myself being pulled into the air. I laughed; this was going to be easy. He set me on our bed and staring kissing me hard. I rolled over on top of him. I straddled his hips and took off his shirt as I kissed a path up his chest to his ear.

"Mm…Be...lla." I heard Edward whisper softly. Good I had him where I wanted him.

"So you had a good time with Emmett?" I asked nibbling on his ear. He nodded. "That's funny…" I said kissing his cheek and make a pathway to the edge of his lips. I brushed my lips against his. He turned his lips towards me. "Because Emmett was home with Rose all day." I said smushing his face and then getting off the bed. I looked back at him and he looked dazed, not believing what just happened, he shook his head as to clear his head.

"Wait what?" he asked.

"You weren't with Emmett, Rose called me. So where were you?" I asked crossing my arms. Edward got up and walked to me, but I took a step back.

"I was at work." He said. "I didn't want you to get mad."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah it was easy."

"Yeah I bet working on STACY WAS EASY!" I screamed.

"Bella listen I can explain…" he said walking to me. I put up my hand.

"Please do." I said.

"We were just talking." He said.

"Why did you lie about it?" I asked.

"Because of reasons." He said cryptically.

"Let me ask you one question…did you sleep with her?" I asked tears filling my eyes.

"No, No, No." he said rushing over to me and hugging me close. "I went to see her because I knew that Rosalie and Alice would tell you that your lullaby is going to be in a movie and we were invited to the premiere. I knew you really wanted to see the movie and but I didn't know how you would react so I asked Stacy to look at it. I swear I didn't mean anything by it; I just wanted you to love it. I swear!" he said rubbing my back. I sighed, I knew he wouldn't do this to me, I knew he loved me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, no. I should have told you where I was going. So much for the surprise though." He mumbled the last part and I chuckled. "Are you mad?" he asked. I shook my head. "Does that mean we can start what we began?" he asked in a seductive voice and I nodded and he picked me up and laid me on the bed and we started where we stopped.

* * *

**BTW Stacy hasn't made her last appearance yet...you'll be seeing her and all her true colors.**

**So it's my birthday and some love would be nice...**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**and now Stacy shows her true colors**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I put on my dress that Alice had ordered me to put on and then I went down stairs to meet Edward. I walked down slowly as he drank me in. He held out his hand and kissed my hand. Then he rubbed my stomach.

"Isn't this too tight for our baby?" he asked caressing my bump.

"I'm starting to think you're only with me for the baby." I said with a smile.

"On the contrary Mrs. Cullen." Edward said breathing on my neck. "This is our baby. Half mine and half the woman I love." He said kissing my neck. I trembled. "Let's go before Alice comes and drags us there."

"I still don't see why you invited her to the premiere or the after party." I said. He smiled and he led me to the limo.

It was fun at first, we talked about the movie. Everyone was there. Alice and Rosalie both looked dazzling as always and then they kept gloating over my stomach. It made me feel so fat but when ever I voiced my opinion they kept telling me to shut up because I was glowing. I smiled at my two sisters.

"Hey long time no see." I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around.

"JACOB!" I yelled throwing my arms around him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Alice." He replied and smiled at Alice.

"Come and give me a hug." Alice said and Jacob went and hugged her and then Rose.

"I just wanted to say hi real quick, and congrats about the baby!" he said rubbing my stomach, why does everyone do that?

"Thanks Jacob." I said softly.

"I'll see you later right?" he asked and I nodded vigorously and he chuckled and sauntered off. That was so Jacob.

"Thanks Alice." I said hugging her.

"It was Rosalie's idea." Alice said. I looked at Rose questionably.

"You're going to need it." She said and she nodded towards Edward I felt a huge smile spread across my face. That was until I noticed who Edward was talking too. I took a deep breath and tried not to care but then Alice looked at me curiously and then around the room stopping at Edward.

"Why is Stacy here?" Alice said through her teeth.

"Edward invited her." Rose said and Alice and I stared at Rose. "Emmett is such a blabber mouth. Jasper and Emmett had this long speech with him about being careful because girls are "moody" and get "jealous"." Rose said rolling here eyes when she used air quotes. "Apparently he told them that he just invited her for helping him out." She said.

"Yeah try to help him out with a blow job." I muttered.

"She shoots she scores." Rose and Alice said at the same time. I can't believe he didn't tell me. I looked back over at him and she had her perfect manicured hand on his arm, I felt sick just looking at them. I soon saw camera people talking to them.

"Oh Stacy and Edward are you dating? How long?" they asked. I felt very _very _sick at that moment.

"We've been friends for a very long time." Stacy replied wrapping her arm around his waist. The camera's clicked away at them. That started Alice.

"Did she not deny that they were dating? Oh HELL NO!" Alice said starting for them. Rose and I watched her shoo away the paparazzi. One camera man was left and Alice's eyes flared.

"Do they look like a married couple?" she said gesturing to Edward and Stacy. I still regrettably noticed that Stacy didn't take her arm off of him. "Guess what they're not, Edward is HAPPILY MARRIED WITH MY NIECE/NEWPHEW ON THE WAY SO SCRAM!" she yelled and the camera man scurried away. Then she turned to them. Uh-oh.

"Damage control time ma'am?" Rose asked handing out her hand.

"It would be my honor ma'am." I said taking it and we laughed.

"Are you out of your—"

"ALICE!" Rose and I said in unison. She looked over at us and then back at them going on. "He's not yours you stupid whore, or are you a slut since you give it away from free?" Alice yelled in Stacy's face. Rose and I had Alice then trying to pull her back.

"Stop it Alice." Edward said.

"Its fine, I need to clean up." Stacy said running away with tears in her eyes. Those were defiantly fake tears.

"No Stacy…" Edward called after her.

"Good riddance." Alice said nodding her head.

"What is it with you Alice?" Edward screamed in her face. Alice jumped back and I stood in front of her.

"What is your problem, don't talk to Alice that way." I stated clearly.

"She obviously hurt Stacy's feelings." He said.

"Well Alice's opinion is Alice's opinion." I said.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair is not knowing she was going to be here." I said curtly.

"She's my friend." He stated.

"Oh…so that mean's she's magically my friend as well, or Rose's or Alice's? I get it you guys are friends but Alice, Rose and I aren't friends with her. I'm sorry if that—"

"No, No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have told you, I apologize love." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry Alice." I heard him say over the top of head. I felt so sick; I don't think I was going to be able to make it.

"Edward…" I said.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"I'm not going to make it, through the premiere." I said, my stomach told me defiantly not.

"Okay, let's go." He said.

"No, you made this song, stay. I'll get home fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Edward she's a big girl." Emmett said wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

"Okay, love you." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said and I said goodbye to everyone. I went to the bathroom before calling Leo to come and pick me up. I splashed some water on my face then I put on my coat and walked out of the bathroom and went towards the back stairs that led to alley so I could slip out without anyone noticing.

"You do look pretty Bella." I heard a voice call snottily. I slowly turned around to face her.

"Hello Stacy." I said as polite as I could.

"You even look better than me. You always did." She said glaring at me.

"Um…thank you?" I said making it into a question she walked towards me and had this voice shouting at me in the back of my head to get away from her but my feet wouldn't move.

"No more games Bella. Edward will be mine." Stacy said walking closer and closer.

"The HELL HE WILL!" I screamed.

"Please, like Edward will stay interested in your body now." She said getting in my face.

"Back up." I said about to take a step back but I was at the stop of the stairs, I couldn't move.

"Edward will be mine." She sneered.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"Exactly." She said then she pushed me backwards and my world went black.

* * *

**REVIEW! and don't lose faith in me, the more you review, the more you will find out...there's 15 chapters so obviously your getting close : )...if you like this one you may enjoy my other ones **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated, my computer wasn't working and I have everything on here...so I'm sorry but here is the next chapter...REVIEW!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar figure.

"Jacob?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Thank god your alright." He said squeezing my hand. I looked around; it was a place I knew well, I was in the hospital.

"How bad am I? How long have I been in here?" I asked sitting up. It didn't hurt though.

"Only about a half hour, the movie has officially just started by the way and the doctor said you should be fine, just some bruises." He said. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked hesitantly. I thought about it, it was hazy at first. Then pieces started to come back.

"I remember that I was arguing with Stacy, and she pushed me…SHE PUSHED ME!" I yelled, getting madder as I remember what happened.

"I'm so sorry, I was in the bathroom and I heard arguing. I peaked out of the bathroom and I saw you guys arguing and then it all happened so fast..." Jacob said putting his hands in his hands. I reached to him and patted his head.

"It's not your fault she's a psycho girl dog." I aid and he laughed, just then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm glad your awake." He said but his voice was grave.

"Thank you, when can I leave?" I asked, I wanted to go home.

"Soon, right after this actually. You're not hurt, only a few bruises." He said.

"That's good." I said looking at Jacob. He didn't look like it was a good thing. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, _you're_ not hurt." He said slowly.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked, what was he talking about but my hands when to my stomach.

"I'm sorry but your baby girl didn't make it." The Doctor said. I grabbed on to my stomach. NO! This can't be true, he was lying.

"A girl?" I asked, Edward wanted a girl.

"She was a girl." The doctor said. I winced when he said _was_. I didn't listen when he continued to talk. No, I didn't believe it…my little girl was still hear with me, alive. He was lying.

"Can I go home now?" I asked crossly.

"Umm…"

"Well can I?" I bit out.

"Yes, I'll get the paperwork. You'll just have to come back soon for the removal of the baby." He said walking out the door.

After I signed paperwork. I walked outside and Jacob had Leo and the limo waiting for us. We got the mansion and I stepped out. My knees felt wobbly. Jacob picked me up and opened the door. He turned right and just laid me down on the couch in the living room. I heard cars pull into the driveway.

"Don't let them in. Close the doors." I said and he nodded and then closed the living room doors shut. I knew he was standing guard outside. I clung to a pillow, like it was my life. My baby girl gone…I felt tears in my eyes but they wouldn't come out. Then I heard the front door open.

* * *

***DUCKS OUT OF YOUR WAY* You throw another object * I DUCK AGAIN* Don't hate me! Just trust me everything is going to be alright! Review even if your saying you hate me...**

**xoxo**

**V  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Third Person's POV

The door opened and Alice was the first to step in, she looked mad. Jasper entered right after her then Rosalie and then Emmett and then Edward and then Stacy. Jacob's fists clenched together at his sides. He tried not to lunge at her. Alice was prattling about something.

"Stacy is just waiting for her ride here, you forget I live here not you Alice." He said and Stacy smiled at him. Alice gagged and then looked away noticing Jacob.

"JACOB! What are you doing here?" she asked smiling at him and then her face dropping as she took in his murderous glare. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"This is Jacob, Bella's like best guy friends from high school; we always hanged around Bella's house with him because her dad and his dad were like best friends." Rosalie explained.

"What's wrong?" Alice said.

"Get that BITCH AWAY FROM HERE!" Jacob yelled glaring at Stacy. Edward moved in front of Stacy.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked.

"I don't like her as much as the next person but jeeze." Alice said laughing.

"She knows what she did!" Jacob yelled pointing a finger at Stacy. Everyone looked at Stacy and she put on an innocent expression.

"I've never even see you in my life." She said truthfully.

"But I saw what you did before the premiere you stupid—"

"Stop Jacob please." Bella aid walking out of the living room her dress was torn her hair was a mess and she looked broken.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice said running over to her and hugging her. Bella saw Stacy's nostrils flare as Bella came out, obviously alive.

"Love are you alight?" Edward asked. Bella nodded.

"No your not!" Jacob said pleadingly.

"Yes I am." She said with conviction.

"Stop lying." Jacob said. "Why are you lying, for her?" he asked and everyone looked at them questionably. Bella shook her head.

"Please stop." She said softly.

"Whatever, she deserves to die!" Jacob yelled pointing at Stacy who was smirking not that anyone else had noticed.

"Watch it; you have no right to say those things." Edward said putting up his hand.

"She's a MURDER!" Jacob said.

"JAKE!" Bella screamed with a toe curling scream. Edward's heart ripped open at the sound. But Jacob continued as if he hadn't heard Bella and was calling her every bad name he knew. Edward couldn't even bring himself to care about it because his eyes were on Bella as she whispered something in Alice's ear. He couldn't hear it from here.

"Would you do something for me?" Bella whispered in Alice's ear and she nodded. "Go slap Stacy for me. Trust me you're going to want to do it later." Bella said and Alice shrugged and walked up to Stacy and then Jacob's yelling stopped as a huge SMACK echoed through the house. Alice smiled proudly and back up.

"What is your problem?" Edward exclaimed trying to help Stacy.

"She deserves it!" Jacob yelled. Jacob walked back to Bella.

"No she didn't." Edward said sternly. "She did nothing to you." He said.

"SHE PUSHED BELLA DOWN THE FREAKIN STAIRS! Where were you when she was in the ambulance or when she was in the hospital? I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Jacob yelled.

"JACOB!" Bella yelled. Everyone was silent.

"He has a right to know Bella." He said giving her a meaningful look.

"Now I know I'm glad I smacked her!" Alice exclaimed.

"You pushed Bella down the stairs Stacy, what they HELL!" Rosalie roared.

"I did not." Stacy said defensively.

"I saw you!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob shut up!" Rosalie commanded and then she looked back at Stacy. "Do you realize the damage you could have done? Bella's pregnant!" Rosalie said and then a pained noised ripped through the room and everyone looked around until they're eyes came to Bella whose eyes were streaming with tears.

"Bella?" Edward asked not able to move. The sound ripped his heart open more than before. Bella looked at Edward and she watched her pain reflect on his face.

"It was a girl Edward." She said crying freely instead of holding them back like she was before; she needed Edward more than ever.

Pain shot through Edward's whole body, he couldn't move because of the pain he felt as he replayed Bella's words in his head, over and over again.

"Was?" He asked barley audible, his lip trembling. Bella looked at him and tried to stop the tears, she looked down at her stomach and wrapped her arms around her stomach and then back at Edward she was surprised when he had tears in his eyes. Edward had never cried, not once. Bella shook her head.

"Our baby girl…is…is…gone." Bella cried as she collapsed to the ground. Edward rushed over to her and rocked her as they both cried.

"YOU BITCH!" Alice screamed at Stacy. "I'm going to kill you! Rosalie where's the Vaseline?" Alice asked.

"You're not from the ghetto. You're a rich white girl, we smack people!" Rosalie yelled.

"Fine, how about I cut her into little pieces?" Alice said running into the kitchen.

"Works for me." Rosalie said following after her. They were both screaming all the names they could think of.

"Edward don't you have a freakin gun in this place?" Rosalie yelled but Edward didn't move he and Bella just sat on the floor.

"I changed my mind you can cut her and I'll shoot her!" Alice said. Things were getting thrown around in the kitchen I heard drawers flying to the ground with kitchen utensils.

"I want to shoot her!" Rosalie whined. Edward finally looked towards Stacy.

"Get out, you will pay for what you've done I promise you. Maybe not today or tomorrow but someday you will…but I don't want my sisters going to jail over something like you." Edward said through his teeth. Stacy's tears looked genuine this time.

"Edward I—"

"Emmett, Jasper take out the trash, before your wives go to jail for murder in the first degree." Edward said. Usually Emmett would have laughed but he just grabbed Stacy and glared at her as if he was disgusted that he was touching her. About a minute later Emmett and Jasper came back in, as Alice and Rose entered the living room.

"Alice you really have a butchers knife." Jacob replied shocked. Alice had a butcher knife in her right hand and Rose had to smaller knives in both hands.

"Where is SHE?" Rose yelled.

"Oh not she's not getting away with it!" Alice yelled storming for the door. Emmett and Jasper left running after there wives as Jacob laughed while he walked out watching them, closing the door behind him. Bella and Edward didn't say anything.

Edward picked Bella up and went upstairs to there room. Edward sat Bella down on the bed and she reached for him but he pulled away and went to edge of the bed, he was on his knee.

"I'm begging you Bella…Can you forgive me for this. I know it's impossible...but I'm never going to stop trying." Edward said tears streaming down his face. "I don't even forgive my self." He said looking down. Bella firmly grasped his face in her hands.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen." Bella said as she waited for him to look at her. When he did she continued. "This is not your fault. This is nobody's fault but Stacy. You loved this baby with everything you had. This was your little girl, this was our little girl. Nobody could have loved her more." Bella said wiping away his tears. "So stop please. It's not your fault, do you understand?" All Edward could do was nod and Edward got on the bed and curled up next to her back.

"I love you." Edward said softly.

"I love you too." Bella replied simply.

* * *

**I'm begging you just bear with me in another chapter or so, you won't regret it. Just see what happenes. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this is short but one more and everything will make sense. I just needed a chapter for Edward and Bella to reconnect a little.**

* * *

Bella's POV

We stayed on our bed all night and then all day. Some people called while others kept there distance. All we did was lie on the bed holding each other, needing each other more than we ever had before. The sun was going down for a second time.

"I love you." I murmured.

"As I love you." He replied softly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just wish…" Edward said but then stopped.

"You know you can tell me anything love." I said turning to face him.

"I know, it's just I wish we could have had her. That I didn't let you go by yourself, that I would have been there and that our baby girl would still be here." Pain leaking into his voice by then of the sentence.

"So do I. Maybe it will stop hurting soon." I said caressing his cheek.

"That would be a miracle." He muttered.

"Only if we believe." I said kissing him. I yawned and he started to hum my lullaby. Before I drifted off to sleep I heard him whisper.

"I do believe."

* * *

**Review! and if you get a chance check out my new story!**

**xoxo**

**Violet  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!3**

Bella's POV

_ I was walking in a green meadow. It was beautiful, I looked and saw Alice and Rose dancing with Jasper and Emmett. I looked the other way and found Edward sitting at his piano. I walked to him and sat down next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he played beautiful music for me. He was playing Esme's favorite when I heard a cry. I looked up stunned._

"_Edward did you hear that?" I asked and he shook his head and began playing again. I swear I just heard a cry. Then there it was again. It ripped my heart open. I started running, not knowing where I was running to. I came to a white room. A little girl was curled up in a ball crying._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Mommy, mommy, mommy." She just kept chanting over and over again._

"_Are you lost?" I asked and then she looked up at me and I gasped, her eyes were brown, just like mine. Then her hair was a beautiful bronze and her beautiful smile, Edward's smile._

"_Mom?" she asked and she started running to me but it was like she was so far away, she was running but she wasn't go anywhere. I wouldn't give up until I had her in my arms! I started running as fast I could, we were almost touching, she reached out her tiny hand and I grabbed it. "Don't let go mommy." she said quietly_

"_Never." I whispered._

Then I sat upright, shocked out of the dream tears streaming down my face. She was right there and now I lost her all over again.

"Bella? Love? What is it?" Edward said sitting up with me, obvious surprised. I just cried and buried my face in his shoulder and he held me tight. "Please? I can't bear to see you like this." He said kissing every part he could touch.

"I saw her." She said quietly pulling away to look at him in his face.

"Who?" he asked, but it felt as if he already knew.

"Our baby girl." I said barley audible.

"Oh, love I'm sorry." He said.

"I had her, and then I lost her all over again." I said as I leaned back into his chest.

"I did too." He said as we laid down. I rolled over so I could face him.

"Really?" I asked in a small voice. Edward nodded.

"She was beautiful, your eyes, my hair." He said softly, I knew that thinking about it hurt him. I kissed him.

"That's how she looked when I saw her." I said.

"I wanted her so badly." He said after a moment.

"So did I." I replied, how could this happen. I didn't think that Edward or even I deserved this, this pain. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. Then that's when it happened, I felt a nudge inside my stomach and I jumped.

"Love?" Edward asked. I sat up for a moment and tried to slow my breathing. I held up my index finger asking him to wait. What was that? I knew I felt something but it came from inside. That was impossible…right? Then I felt it again, and my hand went to my stomach. Then I felt it again and I knew that I felt it. It bumped my hand. I looked over to Edward and he had a very worried expression on his face. I reached to him and took his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Love what are you—" then it happened again and I defiantly knew it happened because Edward felt it too. He looked up at me and we gazed into each other's eyes. Next thing I knew Edward jumped out of bed and was throwing clothes at me.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital and Anne showed me into my usual room.

Carlisle came in shortly after, his face somber.

"Jasper called, said that Alice was going to jail if I didn't come get her and bring her somewhere like somewhere out of the country." He stated with a small chuckled. "I'm so sorry, both of you." He replied somber again.

"Dad, this is going to sound really weird but something nudged Bella's stomach." he said and Carlisle looked confused.

"I was laying down when it first happened and then again and then again and then I put Edward's hand on my stomach and he felt it too." I explained.

"That's impossible, I thought the baby was…" he started to say but he saw the pain flash through mine and Edward's eyes. Carlisle didn't say anything but he took out my chart.

"I see…oh…hmm, that's interesting." He replied.

"CARLISLE!" Edward and I complained at the same time.

"Sorry, I just don't see the results of your ultra sound." Carlisle said.

"So they didn't check?" Edward said through his teeth.

"That's not likely, I bet they just forgot to write it down." He said.

"Do another one then." I said quickly.

"Are you sure you want to? It's not likely that—"

"Dad, do what she says." Edward replied sternly.

"Okay." He said and he left the room.

Edward and I just stared at each other the whole time, hope in our eyes. There wasn't allot of it because we knew it would that much more if we wrong but at the moment we couldn't bring ourselves to care.

Carlisle came in with the machine. He squeezed the jelly on my stomach and Edward grasped my hand tightly. I squeezed his hand. Carlisle let the machine grazed my stomach. I didn't look at the machine I just looked at Edward. Edward was looking at Carlisle but when he looked at me, our gazes locked and we didn't move until we heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

A heartbeat. Edward looked at the machine as did I; we couldn't keep the smile off our faces.

"Well would you look at that." Carlisle exclaimed, I was, the baby was so perfect but she was moving and I could feel it. "You have a very strong baby girl." Carlisle commented before leaving us for a little while. Edward and I just stared at the monitor.

"That's our baby girl Edward." I said.

"I know it's our miracle." Edward said kissing me.

Epilogue:

The doctor that apparently he guessed and didn't actually check he thought that my fall would be too hard on the baby. Edward was furious, way more than I was. The Doctor might have guessed but he was wrong. I opened up the newspaper and saw the headline.

**STACY FOUND DEAD: drug overdose. **I looked at it for awhile, I don't think that Edward would have gone that far, but neither did I think he didn't do anything. That man was far too protective but I loved him anyways.

"Mommy!" I hear an angel call.

"Over here Renesme." I called. She turned around and her bronze curls bounced up and down as she ran over to me. I scooped her up and swung her around. Renesme Carlie Cullen, my beautiful daughter.

"Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose got me a new dress! Grandma gave me a new picture to hang on my wall. Grandpa gave me a new book and Uncle Em and Uncle J got me a new game for my play station!" she said excitedly.

"So you had a good time today, my very spoiled daughter?" I said and she pouted. I laughed; she looked so much like Edward when she did that. Speaking of my husband I heard a car pull into the drive way.

"Renesme do you hear that?" I asked and she craned her neck looking around.

"Where exactly are my two favorite girls?" Edward asked walking out to the back yard.

"DADDY!" Renesme called jumping out of my hands and running to him. He laughed and ran to her swinging her up in the air.

"Guess what daddy got you?" he said.

"What? What?" she asked excited.

"Well I saw the new version of the iPod and I thought my baby girl would love this." He said taking it out of his back pocket and giving it to her; she squealed and reached for it.

"Did you put all your favorites?" she asked.

"Of course." He replied. That was always certain, Renesme loved music; her and Edward always sat in her room and listened to this and that. I loved watching them.

He gave it to her and she plopped down on the grass and put in her earphones.

"And you say I spoil her." I said walking towards him he smiled at me and walked towards me. He kissed me on my lips deeply before pulling away.

"You do, I just never said I didn't spoil her." He said wrapping his arms around me. I laughed.

"Daddy, can you play mommy's lullaby?" Renesme asked walking over to us.

Edward smiled and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder, pulling me by my hand with him. We walked inside and sat at the grand piano. Renesme sat on Edward's lap and I sat next to him, he kissed my cheek before starting my lullaby. Renesme giggled as he bounced her up and down swaying to the music. I looked at them, without them my life was nothing, I couldn't love without them. They were my miracles. Edward smiled at me and I knew he was thinking the very same thing. and he spoke to me.

"We're each others miracles."


End file.
